At the present time, the installation of home swimming pools is becoming more and more widespread. Many of these pools are made of cement and great difficulty has been experienced in cleaning the bottom walls thereof while water is in the pool. However, of recent years the use of plastic swimming pools is becoming more and more widespread. All plastic swimming pools include a flat bottom and the present invention is concerned primarily with the provision of a swimming pool cleaner which may be clamped in an opening formed in the bottom of the pool and which provides mechanism for raising a jet block from a position in which it is substantially flush with the floor to one in which it delivers a horizontal jet and rotating the block all under the pressure of water from an appropriate source of supply.
While there are examples in the art of sprinklers for grass lawns in which a nozzle is oscillated between fixed limits and is raised above the lawn level by water under pressure from a suitable source, there are certain features of such a device which are undesirable if an attempt is made to use it as a pool cleaner. Among such undesirable features is the fact that the reduction gear train of the sprinkler must be packed in grease. Moreover, oscillating the jet nozzle requires mechanism that is more complex than is mechanism which provides for rotation of such a nozzle through a full 360 degrees. Then again, the sprinkler is not adapted to be mounted in a secure position below the ground surface as compared to clamping it to the floor of a swimming pool. Nearly all the parts of the lawn sprinkler are metal and particularly the gear train which must be packed in grease to maintain its service life. All of these difficulties are avoided in the pool cleaner of the present invention.